callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Juggernaut (killstreak)
Untitled are you sure that its a killstreak i think it might be the pointstreak from the juggernaut game mode Information about juggernaut equipment taken from: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NzC3p5fy4hE. .... It is a pointstreak from any gamemode. Juggernaut game mode is a custom playlist. TheArabKnight 04:59, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Health regen? Does anyone know if Juggernauts and Juggernauts will have Health Regeneration? They do in MW3, every COD afterwards they don't. Skullvondude 03:35, September 26, 2011 (UTC) To my knowledge, the only jugg that regens health is the MW3 recon jugg, all others since then don't regen health, with the maniac having the lowest health of them all I played MW3 a few days ago, the Assault Jugg regenerates Health, too. Hmmm, i swear i remember the Assault Juggernaut in MW3 not regenerating any health for balancing reasons. Also, what platform? I never can find lobbies on the PS3 version becuase of a bug. ExodusBF4 (talk) 04:33, January 14, 2020 (UTC)ExodusBF4 I found plenty of old videos for the game, just look up MW3 Juggernaut Killstreak, you'll see a lot of videos of people explaining and using the Streak. I was playing Xbox 360 and sure enough, Juggernauts regenerate Health. This is not true for any Juggernauts outside of MW3 though. Scavenger I think robert bowling said on the ign 4 hour live stream that you get some sort of scavenger perk when you have juggernaut on. They do, it's just the Scavenger Perk, but if you unlocked Pro you get the Pro version with extra Mags. Semtex I don't think Juggernauts can survive a semtex stick. I've done it twice and it has only hurt them. :CoD's rule: game balance and fun > realism. And that's the way (aha-aha) I like it. 23:33, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :I second this. I stuck Semtex to a Juggernaut and he survived. 15:43, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :For God's sake, a single semtex stick WILL kill the juggernaut. See http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAcv9C2F9_8 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LBP3wICTGSA Please prove that a single semtex WON'T kill the juggernaut before reverting those notes! :False, I have a video proving that a Juggernaut will survive a semtex. See http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=azTXVWOuzcQ X-wing pilot Sassan 20:00, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Yes it wont even kill the recon version. A bit more information for you guys, in the Wii version of MW3, a Juggernaut will not survive a Semtex. This is likely a coding bug in the Wii version. I can confirm that Juggernauts outside of MW3's Wii Version will survive a Semtex if their Health isn't low. This includes Ghosts, CoD Online, and MW 2019 as well. Blast Shield and Pointstreaks Doesn't the Juggernaut have the Blast Shield perk in addition to Scavenger and Sitrep. And also doesn't kills from a Juggernaut count towards the Pointstreak as shown by this video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YU5BbAZRcjg, where the guy gets an Osprey gunner with Juggernaut sometime later in the video? DragonSlayerN 17:24, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Towards Pointstreaks I picked up an enemy's Juggernaut and I was able to get an Advanced UAV by using it... So I believe kills with it count towards other pointstreaks, just not M.O.A.Bs (or do they?) Because you manually get kills with it (using your LMG or pistols), yes they count into pointstreaks. TheArabKnight 08:03, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Health points how many points of health does a juggernaut have. i've heard it has 500 but it feels like more.TristanCODfan 13:49, January 1, 2012 (UTC) It has 1000 HP (main page) VaporyAbyss9 13:08, January 4, 2012 (UTC) In MW3 they have a range of Health, but from what I've seen, the Range is somewhere between 1250-1750. In Ghosts, they seem to only have 1250. In CoD Online? I don't know for sure, might have a bit more than that, I'd say maybe 1500. In MW 2019? From what I've seen, Juggernauts in Multiplayer have had more Health here than any other CoD, I think they might have about 2000. Update, I watched a vid from ExclusiveAce, and after him shooting every gun he had at a Juggernaut in a Private Match, he determined that they have an apparent average Health Pool of about 4000...yikes... It takes about 150 shots from most LMGS and ARs to the body. This video? Yeah, the jugg in this game is by far the best one. ExodusBF4 (talk) 23:00, January 19, 2020 (UTC)ExodusBF4 Yep, that's the video. It's kinda surprising to see that it takes NINE RPGs to the body to take this big boy down. But it deserves the massive Health Pool sinc its the highest Streak besides Nuke. ---- =jug suit = Should i write that spetnaz african militia inner circle and other bad factions get a black juggernaut suit while delta pmc sas and others get a white jug suit Duration? I have been wondering how long the armor is active for. Is there a time limit before the armor disappears or does one keep it till they die?Theraptor92 15:33, January 13, 2012 (UTC) : Keeps it till they die. 15:48, January 13, 2012 (UTC) : Wouldn't that be useful for people to know on both this and juggernaut recon pages''?Theraptor92 16:43, January 16, 2012 (UTC)'' Quickdraw? I'm pretty sure assault juggernauts have quickdraw/pro (if you have it pro), but my edit got removed when i added it in. Trooper 04:03, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I dont think so... When I ADS on M60E4 it didnt seem very fast. VaporyAbyss9 13:22, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I have quickdraw pro and i've threw frags/smoke while in the jug suit and it defianately felt like I have quickdraw pro Trooper 06:58, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Portable Radar One thing to note is that if you throw down portable radar put on your jugs you can pick it up and it takes the frag grenade spot Specialist Bonus? If I'm Specialist Bonus and I get a Juggernaut from a friend or enemy, will the Specialist Bonus be kept? I know it can't get M.O.A.Bs, but it would make it almost immortal. No your Perks will be lost and the Juggernaut Perks will be given to you instead. VaporyAbyss9 (talk) 08:35, October 8, 2012 (UTC)